destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroy The Godmodder Wiki
Welcome! This is a wiki about Destroy the Godmodder, a series of play-by-post turn-based forum games that started on the Minecraft Forums. The main focus of the series is to destroy the titular antagonist, a being known only as the Godmodder. He is a Minecraft player who has mastered the dark art of godmodding, and uses his skills to wreak havoc across Minecraft, destroying servers and causing many players to rage-quit. A godmodder, as defined by Urban Dictionary, is someone whose character is for all purposes, invincible. No attacks or any techniques will work against said character. The godmodder can instantly recover from anything that happens to them. Of course, the godmodder can do anything to any other character and the other characters aren't allowed to defend against it. Because of this, the Godmodder can use godmodding to block nearly any attack sent at him and can conjure up anything he wishes. His power's only downside is that he cannot heal unless under very specific circumstances. It is the job of the Anti-Godmodders to fight him with attacks so original and creative that the Godmodder can't godmod them. They can also summon entities to combat those summoned by the Godmodder and the Pro-Godmodders. Due to the monotony that would be present otherwise, the entity fight has taken on a life of its own. The original canon of DTG consisted of three main games: Destroy the Godmodder, Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator, and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, four spinoffs: Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition and its sequel, Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition, and a short-lived MSPA Edition, and a set of stories in the series' universe, Meanwhile, In The Future. The series' popularity inspired a variety of other imitators and clones on other forums. A stable community for the series' players also formed, first meeting through Pesterchum, and later through both Discord and the DTG Forums. After the original canon, otherwise known as "oldcanon," became too cluttered and full of games that weren't fully realized, talk began of rebooting the continuity and creating all-new games. Following a considerable twilight period, a storm of decentralized games emerged, each following their own timelines and creating new takes on the series. The most notable of these include Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos and its sequel, Project Thymium, Destroy the Godmodder: Renewal, Defeat the Godmodder, and DTG: Destroy the Godmodder. History of DTG Destroy the Godmodder was created by TT2000 on December 7, 2012 on the Minecraft Forums. Constructed in the vein of the "Destroy the X" games on the forum where the players would have to destroy a powerful object using creative attacks, the players of DTG had to fight against the Godmodder. In TT's words, a godmodder was defined as someone who could block nearly attack thrown at him. So, although the Godmodder should have been reasonably easy to defeat due to only having 100 HP, he was anything but. The game started slowly at first, but over time, a dedicated playerbase began to form that was intent on playing the game to completion. The game was shaped just as greatly by the players as it was by the Game Master. The game included events such as a nuclear Godmodder, a trip into the Void, and fights against enemies like Terror Mobs, the Glitch, the Godmodder's Fortress, and the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret. After 311 pages (6,208 posts) and nine months, the Godmodder was killed by Crusher48 and the game ended. A player named TwinBuilder talked with TT2000 about the possible development of a sequel for DTG while the game was still going on. He got the rights to the game, and on the day DTG1 ended (September 1, 2013), it was released. Titled Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator, the game took off very quickly, gaining hundreds of posts within a few days. It had 1,334 pages (27,113 posts) and lasted for exactly two years. The game was vastly more complex than the original, with a complete story, player plotlines and sidequests, gameplay mechanics that interfered with how attacks could be made, and more. The game focused on the Godmodder creating a virus known as the Operation and using it to trap every single Minecraft player on his own server called GodCraft. Many new gameplay features were added, such as players that had to be rescued from the server, Spoils of War that dropped from fallen bosses, a way to combine items into new ones called the Alchemiter, Special Attacks that could be used through a leveling system, and more. Due to the game's plotline and events, it was split into five acts and three intermissions in the order of Act 1, Intermission 1, Act 2, Intermission 2, Act 3, Intermission 3, Act 4, and Act 5. Each act had an overarching villain that caused problems for the players, with other villains lurking behind them with their own goals. Sometimes, these forces directly interfered with the Godmodder's plans, creating a group of many antagonists the players had to deal with. Acts also usually ended with cutscenes showing the end of the act's plotline. Intermissions were full of cutscenes, made by the Game Master and the players, about scattered events. Gameplay ended at the conclusion of Act 4, with the game's story being finished by Act 5. It was throughout DTG2 that a true sense of community emerged among the players of DTG. A supplementary discussion thread was created on the Minecraft Forums for TwinBuilder to store information about the game's Alchemiter and for the series to be discussed. This then grew into the DTG Memo, #DTG, a memo used in a defictionalized version of Pesterchum, which would serve as the series' primary communication hub from December 2014 to July 2016. The memo was home to series discussion, roleplay shenanigans, and text adventures. During the tail end of DTG2, The Nonexistent Tazz contacted Twin and TT2000 about creating a possible prequel to the series which would chronicle the Godmodder getting his current power. Tazz eventually earned the rights to create Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, the prequel to DTG1 and DTG2, and created it on September 9th, 2015. The game was set several years in the past, depicting the fight between the Godmodder and UserZero, the universe's strongest godmodder. All the players were pulled to the fight from the future, which meant that the playerbase was divided between moving time along as normal or trying to alter the timeline to benefit the future or their own goals. Paradoxes ran rampant, and the introduction of frequent bosses and challenges made it arguably the hardest game in the main series. As the game grew in scope and difficulty, the community grew along with it. This, coupled with stability issues in Pesterchum and general discontent with the software's interface, led to the community to abandon the DTG Memo and create the DTG Discord, also named #DTG. The advent of multiple, topic-specific channels, an actual moderator hierarchy, and a more complex interface meant that the DTG community could expand like never before. The Discord would become a mainstay of the community from its inception in July 2016 to the present day. Because of Tazz's sporadic schedule and conflicts with real life, Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins ran into frequent hiatuses. In order to alleviate the problems of the Minecraft Forum's editor, DTG0 moved to the Terraria Forums on August 8th, 2016. Unfortunately, the game received notoriety for the unnecessary complexity it introduced to the series' setting and plot, as well as unfavorable gameplay events, including the game actually taking place in an alternate timeline. These problems, and the toll they put on Tazz's mental health, would ultimately lead to the game's cancellation on May 25th, 2017. Since DTG2's ending and DTG0's premature cancellation left many parts of canon unresolved, TwinBuilder continued its story through a series of text adventures, stories, alternate reality games, and comics. Though initially designed as disparate "post-canon" works, they were ultimately collated into Meanwhile, In The Future, a compendium of works that, in the case of the Pinary ARG (August 2015-February 2017) and 7x7 (April 2016), elaborate on aspects of DTG2's story, in the case of the Scribe's Quest (September 2015-November 2016) and Bill & Flumpty's Eggcellent Oddventure (September 2017), tie into other main-series games, and in the case of One Year Older (September 2016), Infamy (December 2016), and Masonquest (December 2016-the present day), show what happened in DTG2's timeline following the ending of the game. Several notable spinoffs of the series have been made, with some being canon (just not in the main series) and others being non-canon. Be the Godmodders: Destroy Notch was the first. Created by Fseftr, it chronicled a noncanon timeline where the players helped the Godmodder fight Mojang themselves. Next came Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition, a very popular spinoff created by pionoplayer on the TV Tropes Forums. It eventually became canonical, interacting into DTG2's story. It told the story of another Godmodder tiring of fighting Minecraft and ascending to the TV Tropes Pantheon, and was the first game in the Alpha Storyline. The next game in the storyline was Destroy the Godmodder TV Tropes 2: Salvation. It was created by Lord Herobrine, but was then passed on to Tabbune. It shows the Godmodder returning to the TV Tropes Pantheon. After DTG TV Tropes, pionoplayer created another canon spinoff on the Chocolate Pi Forums, Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition, which chronicled the Godmodder interfering with the universe of Homestuck in earnest. The game was ultimately passed on to fseftr, who managed it for a short time before canceling it. The final game in the main series was Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition, a game built around massively overpowered shenanigans in a Terraria world attacked by the Godmodder. It was created by jondanger23, but after turbulence caused by changing GMs multiple times and inadvertently contributing to problems in the game's canon, it was cancelled. Some notable noncanon spinoffs in this time included Destroy the Godmodder S: Acolyte, a game on the Minecraft Forums created by ninjatwist321 about an acolyte looking up to the Godmodder, Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos, a grid-based RPG on the DTG Forums created by Irecreeper about all the players being trapped in a hostile mindscape, Project Thymium, the sequel to Chaos, and Destroy the Godmodder: Pain & Suffering, a game on the DTG Forums created by ConsumerOfAll, designed to be the hardest DTG game. 2016 and 2017, in general, marked a low point in the DTG series' history. Less games were created and conflicts with the game's canon became widely discussed throughout the community, leading to frequent arguments. To resolve these issues, a plan was created to shelve the series' main series continuity, referred to as "oldcanon," and focus on a "rebooted" series. Originally, the Reboot would be managed by pionoplayer, who would pre-create a universe with lore and gameplay mechanics to serve as a fresh start for the series. This was ultimately ruled against, with the community deciding that minimal planning should go into the reboot, and even that multiple rebooted games could go on at the same time. On June 6, 2017, pionoplayer kickstarted this new era of DTG with Destroy the Godmodder: Renewal, the first rebooted game, held on the Sufficient Velocity Forums. It combined mechanics that had worked well in oldcanon and various old story elements with new ideas and a fresh batch of players, proving that a rebooted continuity could actually work, though it was cancelled seven months afterwards. Renewal marked a resurgence in the series, with new games being created and discussion revitalizing in the community. However, unbeknownst to the community, TT2000 was hard at work. On September 16, 2017, working in secret from everyone else, he created his first new DTG game in five years, Defeat the Godmodder, on the SpaceBattles Forums. This game marked a complete return to form for the series in every way, showcasing brand-new gameplay elements and radical redesigns of what had been previously held as series norms. For example, the game didn't take place in Minecraft, lacked traditional charging, and featured a blend of roleplay and gameplay that had never been seen before. In addition, by having a set of all-new players, the game proved that the series didn't need to rely only on series veterans to be successful. In short, rebooted continuities had been codified. Ultimately, the game was opened up to the DTG community at large, and has grown to be one of the largest games since the main series. In the months since, DTG has bounced back from its twilight period, with new players regularly streaming in and a huge variety of games in progress. Some include Confront the Godmodder by JOEbob, a Dungeons & Dragons-styled spinoff of the DTG formula, DTG: Destroy the Godmodder, a distant prequel to Renewal by DCCCV, and Destroy the Goofmodder, a shenanigans-fueled session run by pionoplayer. There are also plans by various players to revisit oldcanon, such as a planned reboot of MSPA Edition titled Destroy the Godmodder: MSPAradox, and a planned Destroy the Godmodder 3. Though it has gone through much hardship and endured trying times, the DTG series is a train that shows no signs of stopping as it moves into the future. Important Links * Destroy the Godmodder * Destroy the Godmodder 2 * Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins (Terraria Forums link) * Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes * Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes 2 * Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA * Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria * Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos * Project Thymium * Destroy the Godmodder: Renewal * Defeat the Godmodder * DTG Discord * Old DTG Forums * DTG Forums * DTG TV Tropes Page Latest activity Category:Meta